A controlled clinical study of the effect of intratumoral chemotherapy using 8-Azaguanine compares this method given in combination with systemic CCNU after surgery and radiotherapy to the effect of adjuvant chemotherapy with CCNU given alone. In a pilot study, our methods have increased the mean survival time to approximately twice that reported by other centers using CCNU alone after surgery and radiotherapy. Dosage of therapeutic agents used for local intrathecal chemotherapy is being monitored in a primate model for chronic intrathecal chemotherapy. Our immunologic approach is currently embodied in a Phase I study of treatment with thymosin, given after completion of surgery and radiotherapy. A Phase II study will follow closely after. These studies on the first clinical use of Thymosin in brain tumors are based on in-vitro studies with Thymosin in our gliomas patients.